


A Card Tells What The Heart Feels

by tobiosbae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Contents, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798273">Home Is Where The Heart Is</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Card Tells What The Heart Feels

**Author's Note:**

> *Apologies for grammar errors
> 
> [Sexual acts are implied at the end.]

Steve and Peter Stark-Rogers are dressed in their pajamas and are sitting on the velvet sofa in front of the television on the communal living room floor. The television wasn't on, but they did stare at the blank screen. They're contemplating what to get Tony. You see, today's Father's Day, and it's Tony's turn since Steve's was last year. But, they couldn't figure out what they should get for Tony. What are you suppose to get for a man who could get anything in the world with the snap of his fingers? 

A shirt? No, because he could have custom ordered shirts made of silk. 

A car? No, because a) to expensive and b) he already has beautiful looking cars. 

So, as you can see, they're in a bit of a dilemma. 

Peter sighs heavily, cradling his face with the both of his hands on his cheeks. "My brain's hurting, Papa!" Peter states with frustration. Steve groans in agreement with his son. "Mine too, pal." He runs a hand through his hair, and then down his face. 

"You know what we need," Steve questions while getting up and fixing his comfortable and worn Iron Man shirt and black pajama bottoms. Peter brightens up a bit, choosing to watch his Papa instead of following. "What do we need?" Steve pads to the kitchen on bare feet which is adjacent to the living room and opens a cupboard. He brings out a bag of white powdered doughnuts and two glasses which he fills with milk. "We need brain food." 

Peter whoops and runs to the island counter to eat the 'brain food'. He almost falls due to the slippery soles of his Hulk footie-pajamas. Soon enough, Steve and Peter find themselves stuffing their faces with white powdered doughnuts and gulping down milk like starved animals. Once satisfied they just sit at the island counter laughing at each other because both of their faces are covered in powder. Steve wets a napkin and wipes Peter's face clean; he does the same thing to himself with the help of Peter. 

The doughnuts go back in the cupboard, and the two glasses to the sink. Steve sits back down and looks at Peter with determination. "Alright, bud, we need a plan of attack. Daddy's coming home at 1530 (3:30) hours from his shopping spree with Natasha, and we've lazed for two hours because it's now 1230 (12:30) hours. We've just eaten some 'brain food', so we should be able to do this." 

Peter balls up his hands while nodding enthusiastically. He pauses momentarily before stopping altogether. His eyes go bug-eyed, and his lower lip protrudes. "But, Papa," Peter begins," what if we _can't_ find **anything** to get Daddy?" Steve gives Peter a small smile and ruffles his mop of toffee brown hair. "Don't worry, champ. We'll figure something out." Peter gets that glint in his eyes that shows how happy he is which makes Steve just as happy as well. 

They _will_ figure out what to get Tony, no matter what.

They continue to sit on the chairs by the island counter letting the time fly by. They both voiced out ideas, but always rejected the idea because Tony could _easily_ buy it himself. Slowly but surely, they began to lose hope until Steve remembers something. He tells Peter to wait for him in the kitchen, and he dashes off towards his room, nearly slamming into the door because he's going so fast. He returns quickly as he left and drops art supplies on the island counter. 

"Instead of _buying_ him something we could **make** him something instead!" An overly eager Steve says. Peter's lips form an 'O' shape before forming into a bright smile. An earnest nod from him shows Steve that he likes the idea. They promptly get to work. 

They decided on making a card. A card with drawings and words of endearment. Peter did all the drawings even though his aren't up to par with his Papa's drawing skills, but _he_ wanted to make this card all by himself as much as possible. He did get help with the writing portion because an eight-year old can only spell as good as he can sound out. (That means that words like 'adore' became 'adoor'.)

It was fifteen minutes until 1530 (3:30) hours, and they had successfully finished the card. The cover was a 3-D style lettering that said,'HAPPY DADDY'S DAY!!' When opened the left side had slop-ish writing on it, and the right side had a drawing.

The left side says:

Dear Daddy,  
Why are you so hard do find a gift for? Papa and ~~me~~ I had went over millions, **MILLIONS** of ideas until we thought of a card. Papa says it's kinda cliche, but it'll melt your heart. Will your heart really melt 'cause I don't want that to happen?! I just wanna say that Papa and I ~~adoor~~ adore you, Daddy! It's a ~~cinnamon~~ synonym of love! And, we love **you** lots! 

-Love  
Peter & Steve

The right side drawing is a drawing of Peter and Steve on ladders throwing hearts at a smiling Tony, who's in between them. On the back is drawing showing a group hug with Tony in the middle and Steve and Peter on the other sides of him, and they all had silly grins on their faces. Steve beams proudly at Peter's creation and fondly hugs his son. 

At 1530 (3:30) hours Tony comes striding in, spouting off about how he'll never go shopping with Natasha ever again, and why did he even agree to go shopping with the she-devil?! He'll never know. He stops when he sees his partner and son huddling by the island counter. He cocks his hips and raises an eyebrow. "What's going on here?" He asks while pointing at Peter and Steve, who currently look like deer caught in headlights. Peter and Steve smile brightly at Tony and in union say,"Welcome home!" Peter darts towards Tony and embraces his Daddy in a hug. Tony hugs back with a tight squeeze and looks at Steve. "So?" Steve shrugs his shoulders, simply pointing at Peter. 

Peter takes a step back and presents the homemade card to Tony. He smiles cheekily has he hands the card off. Tony takes the card; he examines it carefully. Tony gets a big, genuine smile on his face when he's done looking the card over. He grabs Peter and hugs him tightly. He splays kisses all over a giggly Peter's face. A final kiss is placed on Peter's head. Peter stares at Tony from underneath his lashes. Peter mumbles,"Did you like it?" 

Tony gives Peter a toothy smile and lifts him up and swings him around. "Did I like it you say? I **love** it! Thanks, Peter." He sets Peter down on the ground and points at Steve. "I'll show _you_ how much I love this card later." Tony winks when he sees Steve get a rosy hue to his cheeks. Peter makes a gagging sound in the background. "Ew, that's gross!" Tony pointedly stares at Peter with amusement written all over his face and scoffs. "You say that **now** but wait until you get older because you won't be saying ew anymore." Peter gags again causing he fathers to chuckle at his antics.

Epilogue:

Peter's snugly tucked into bed, and Steve and Tony can be found in their room. Tony changes from his casual clothes to a men's white tank top and into a pair of Steve's Captain America pajama bottoms. He sits crossed-legged in the middle of the bed holdings the card Peter made him. He smiles warmly at the card. 

Tony looks to his left and sees Steve exiting the bathroom still dressed in his pajama clothes. Tony holds up the card in Steve's direction and cocks an eyebrow at him. "Am I really that hard to find a gift for?" Steve crawls on to the bed and sits by Tony. He kisses Tony's cheek affectionately. "The hardest." Tony gently hits Steve's head with the card. "I am not, but what gave you the idea to make me a card?" Steve gives Tony a toothy smile and snatches the card. "Yes, you are, sweetie. And, I remembered seeing a bunch of Peter's drawings taped to the walls of your lab. So, I just thought you would really like a homemade card."

"Well," Tony plucks the card from Steve's hand,"I'll have you know that I do love the card." Steve innocently says,"I do recall you saying something about showing _me_ how much you love the card." Steve bats his eyelashes at Tony. Tony places the card on the nightstand by the bed to his right. He looks back at his tease of a partner. "I am man of my word." Steve grabs the front of Tony's men's white tank top and hauls him closer. Now, they're just a breath apart. 

"Show me." Steve challenges.

"Babe, it's going to be a long night because I really, **really** love that card." Tony answers back hotly. 

(They made love all night, just as Tony said.)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I wrote a sequel! XD Thanks for reading.


End file.
